


The trees sing

by Fenoda



Series: Old NaNoWriMo stuff [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenoda/pseuds/Fenoda
Summary: The trees can sing, if you know how to listen. It takes a lot, but the music is worth it.





	The trees sing

The trees can sing, if you know how to listen. It takes a lot, but the music is worth it. I had to learn, the spirits taught me, but it’s a beautiful song.

When I was small I was left alone in the woods to die. My eyes had always looked where no one was. Or, where no one seemed to be. There are spirits all around, but it takes someone born with the gift to see them. Unfortunately, not everyone thinks it’s a gift. Most toss the “cursed” child to the wolves, in hopes that they may be safe from the spirits.

What they don’t understand is that the spirits don’t want to hurt anyone, they just want someone to see them. Not all the gifted children wind up like me. I was lucky. The spirits found me before the animals or cold got to me.

I was raised by the spirits of the forest. It’s a fun place to be. All the plants and animals become family, and all the people become dangerous.

When I was young, I tried to go into a village, they screamed and threw things at “the cursed child that came from the woods.” I never tried to go back.


End file.
